


late at night

by KyrieFortune



Series: Chasing Rabbits [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Intersex!Yuugo, Nonbinary Character, Other, nudity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Yuugo and Rin go all by themselves on a late night summer swim





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: yuugo uses se/hir in this fic, i found this set to be very fitting for hir  
> 10 out of 15 [jontron voice] what the fuck  
> comments?

Yuugo had never gone to the beach, obviously, given hir not exactly very hideable body type. Se could have easily gotten hirself a pair of trunks and not make hir lack of "real" "packaging" noticeable, but wearing a very obvious binder in front of everyone would have been too embarassing. Given this, it was obvious why se would have accepted to be dragged by Rin, hir - se still couldn't believe se could actually say it out loud - girlfriend for a late night swim. It was terribly humid even at night, and unfortunately the air conditioning always had given hir headaches no matter how many times Yuusei and Aki had checked it, and the idea of finally laying down on the sand and doing nothing at all was incredible for hir.  
«Wait, I thought the water would have been cold...» se noticed as soon as se took hir first steps in water «Is it supposed to be like soup?».  
«Yeah? I think it's thermodynamics or something» Rin explained «I remember the first time I went for a night swim with my friends, after the _obon_ festival. But it's nice, isn't it?».  
It was indeed beautiful, se let the calm water slowly drag him around and se stared at the night sky. «Yeah, it's beautiful» was hir response. For once se didn't mind at all being with hir slightly feminine chest uncovered, Rin had very quickly learnt to not mind hir small bosom, in fact she actually found her datefriend to be gorgeous despite everything that would have put anyone else down.  
«Do you know how to swim?» she asked hir.  
«Uh? Well no, I was always too embarassed to go around naked... you get me, right?».  
«Would you like to learn?».  
«Absolutely! I always wanted to!».  
«Then follow me!».


End file.
